


For Amity

by holyquiznak



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Troye Sivan, Lesbians, The good witch azura, Useless Lesbians, Witches, based on a prompt, in which amity is a gay disaster, lowkey song fic but not really, luz is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyquiznak/pseuds/holyquiznak
Summary: Luz lends her hoodie to Amity. When Amity is home, she realizes she still has Luz’s hoodie and find her phone. Out of curiosity, Amity looks through Luz’s music and finds a playlist titled with Amity’s name.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	For Amity

“Wow!” Amity exclaimed, looking at the clock. “It’s 7:30 already.”

“It is?” Luz checked and saw that Amity was correct. “I probably need to get back to the Owl House. I’m sure Eda’s expecting me.”

“Yeah,” Amity agreed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Ed and Em will be wondering where I am.” She closed her copy of The Good Witch Azura: Volume 5—gifted to her by Luz—and put it back on its shelf.

Luz was the first to stand up. “I’ll walk you home.” She extended her hand to Amity, whose cheeks immediately reddened. She nervously mumbled something resembling “okay, that sounds nice” and let Luz help her up.

The girls left Amity’s secret nook of the library and snuck out the back to avoid getting in trouble for staying after hours. Luz and Amity walked along in comfortable silence for a few moments until Luz noticed that it was starting to snow. The snowflakes fell slowly at first, delicately. It took Amity a few steps to notice that Luz had fallen behind. She turned around and asked, “Luz? Are you okay?” What she saw when she turned back was an awestruck Luz, who had her hand outstretched to touch the snow.

“I’ve never been better!” Luz replied, her voice full of wonder. “I didn’t know it snowed on the Boiling Isles! And that it isn’t poisonous like the rain.” Luz was now spinning around in the snow that started to fall faster.

Amity chuckled and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. If only Luz knew how she cared for her, how she admired her curiosity and spirit of adventure. Maybe then— _No, Amity. Don’t think like that. You’ll get your hopes up. Luz probably just sees you as a friend—nothing more._ Amity shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts.

“Does it not snow in the human world?” Amity asked, approaching Luz, who was now standing still and admiring the weather.

“It does, but not where I live.” Luz nodded. “The last time it snowed I was eight years old. My mami and I had a snowball fight. It was one of the best days of my life.”

“A what now?” Amity cocked her head to the left, confusion painted on her face.

Luz’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “YOU’VE NEVER HAD A SNOWBALL FIGHT??” She shrieked in horror.

“Um, no?” Amity wrung her hands nervously. Had she done something wrong? “Why? Should I have?”

“It’s only the most fun thing ever! I’ll have to get Willow and Gus to do it with us sometime.” Luz giggled. “It’s one of the things the human world has that the Boiling Isles doesn’t, apparently.”

“Oh,” Amity nodded. “Are you ready to go now? I don’t want Eda and Lilith to get upset with you.” She asked through chattered teeth as she rubbed her hands together.

“Oh, Amity! Are you cold? Here, have my hoodie!” Luz pulled off her cat hoodie with the ears and handed it to Amity.

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly!” Amity resisted. “You must be cold too.”

“Nah, I’ve got a sweater on.” Luz gestured to the Azura sweater she was wearing. “I insist.” She held the hoodie out to Amity, who reluctantly took it. Luz couldn’t help but notice how cold Amity’s fingers felt when they brushed against hers.

After Amity had Luz’s hoodie on, Luz asked, “Now, are we ready to walk home?”

Blushing profusely from her cheeks to the tips of her pointed ears, all Amity could do was nod, shoving her hands in the pockets.

“Cool!” Luz slung her arm over Amity’s shoulder and the girls began their trek through the snow to Blight Manor.

***

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, Amity.” Luz grinned. “I had a lot of fun.”

Amity smiled back shyly. “Me too. We should definitely do this again.”

“Bye Amity!” Luz waved as Amity unlocked the front door of Blight Manor.

“See you at Hexside.” Amity waved back before entering her house and leaving.

Luz hummed to herself as she walked toward the Owl House. _Wait._ She stopped in her tracks. _I forgot to get my hoodie back!_ Luz started to turn around, but as she thought about Amity in her hoodie, she decided that she’d let her keep it for a bit.

She continued in the direction of the Owl House and thought of all of the amazing memories she and Amity had made together. Sure, their friendship had a rough start, and it took Willow a while to forgive Amity, but everything was great now. Amity and Luz’s friendship was flourishing, and Luz liked her more with each passing day. Luz had crushes before, but she had never felt this strongly for anyone before Amity.

She reached the Owl House in no time. Hooty greeted her as she came to the door, extending his head to where Luz was standing. “Heeeeey Luz! How’s it going?”

Luz chuckled. Hooty never failed to entertain her. “I’m good, Hooty. Is Eda upset that I’m home late?” Luz inquired.

“No, she and Lilith have been practicing magic together.” Hooty replied, twisting his head around. “King has missed you, though. Don’t tell him I told you that. Hoot!”

Luz smiled. “No promises, Hooty.” She went into the Owl House and sank into the couch next to King, who was fast asleep.

***

“Mittens, you’re back!” Emira and Edric chimed, wrapping their arms around Amity.

“Woah, you guys sure missed me a lot.” Amity chuckled, but in her head she was a bit suspicious of the mischievous twins.

“Of course we did, little sis!” Edric replied, and the twins let go of Amity.

“We’ve been _dying_ to know how your date with Luz went.” Emira wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Wh-wh- _what_?” Amity sputtered, cheeks and ears burning. “Who told you that??”

“She’s just messing with you, Mittens.” Edric laughed unknowingly. Amity was approximately 90% sure that Em knew of her crush on Luz. Ed, on the other hand, seemed blissfully unaware. Being Hexside’s Top Student, she figured she must be correct.

“Or am I?” Emira winked. Amity rolled her eyes. “For real though,” Edric and Emira followed Amity to the den, where she sat on the couch that was usually reserved for guests and adults. “How was it?”

“It was cool.” Amity responded nonchalantly, but she couldn’t prevent her cheeks from continuing to blaze. “We read the fifth volume of Azura together.”

“Aw, you finally have someone to be a nerd with, Mittens!” Emira put her hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“Whatever, it’s chill. I’m just glad to have someone to hang out with who isn’t mean like Boscha.” Amity’s trailed off to a phot of her and Bocsha that resided on the mantle. She really needed to take it down. She thought about her friendship with Boscha, the toxicity, the manipulation—how had she not seen it sooner? _My need to be Top Student blinded me from reality._ Amity realized, her breath catching.

“Mittens? Boiling Isles to Mittens!” Emira waved a hand in front of Amity’s face with a confused expression on her own.

Amity shook her head to snap herself out of it. “Yes, yeah, I’m here.”

“Are you okay?” Edric asked.

“Of course I am!” Amity insisted. “I’m just... tired.” Again, Amity’s eyes drifted to the photo. Her and Bocsha had been happy once.

Emira realized what Amity was looking at and nodded knowingly. “We’ll give you some space, sis.” She took Edric’s hand and the two went upstairs.

Amity sighed deeply and spread out on her parents’ couch. _Wow, this hoodie is really cozy. No wonder Luz wears it all the time._ Then Amity shot straight up. “Wait, I’m still wearing Luz’s hoodie?” Amity’s cheeks burned once again as she frantically took it off. As she did, she heard a clatter.

“What’s that?” She mumbled, and searched for the source. On the floor she found a rectangular device. _What in Titan is this?_ She furrowed her eyebrows and tapped the smooth surface. Immediately, the screen became illuminated. A photo of Luz standing next to a woman— _her mother_ , Amity guessed—appeared with the time, 20:46. Amity hadn’t seen that time measurement used in a long time. Was it the standard measurement of time in the human realm? She would have to ask Luz to know for sure.

She tapped a button on the bottom middle, and the screen opened to some sort of music playlist titled, “For Amity.” Amity’s eyes widened as she raised to finger to press play. Wait. Her conscience interrupted. _Isn’t this very disrespectful of Luz’s privacy? We probably weren’t meant to see this, let alone know of its existence!_

 _Fair point_ , another part of Amity’s brain chimed. _But what if she left it in her hoodie on_ purpose _? What if she_ wants _us to see it because she likes us back?_ Heart thumping at the speed of light, Amity made the impulsive decision to silence her thoughts by pressing PLAY.

The first song that played was called “Little Miss Perfect” and seemed to be telling the story of Amity’s life. _Where did Luz find this??_ She panicked internally, and then froze when the song reached the lyrics, “A pretty girl walks by my locker / My heart starts to flutter / But I don’t dare utter a word / Cause that would be absurd behavior for little miss perfect.” Did Luz really pick this song specially for her? Which person did Luz see herself as in this scenario? Or maybe Amity was just dreaming, fast asleep in her room after a day of spending time with her first crush.

As Amity listened to the rest of the playlist, her heartbeat steadied and she found herself drifting off to sleep. The last song she remembered hearing went something like this: “She’s a, she’s a lady / And I am just a line without a hook.”

Maybe an hour later, Emira and Edric ventured back downstairs to check on Amity, only to find her curled up on the couch with Luz’s phone in her hand, music playing softly. Emira turned the music off, untied Amity’s boots and set them on the floor. She and Edric shared a knowing look as he put a blanket on her and turned off the light.

That night, Amity dreamt of Azura, of snowfall, of music that led her to a girl with short dark hair and a wide smile, of a warm hoodie that smelled like home.

Meanwhile, at the Owl House, Luz dreamt of green hair and pointed ears, abominations, snowball fights, and her mami.

Everything was still. And everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i made this for a fun a little bit ago and thought i might as well publish it. feel free to follow me on my socials!  
> instagram: lumity.mp3  
> twitter: bugkkuno


End file.
